deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
SpongeBob vs Star Butterfly
Who are you rooting for? Spongebob Star Description Spongebob Vs Star Butterfly! Two lovable yet powerful beings clash in a battle who will win who will die? Or will they become friends... Interlude Wiz: Lovable yet powerful what else could you want? Boomstick: Ha who gives a shit about lovable? Powerful is where it's at! Wiz: Anyway we have the princess of Mewni Star Butterfly. Boomstick: And the yellow sponge of Bikini Bottom Spongebob Squarepants! And to make this fight fair they will be roughly the same size because in real life Spongebob is like 4 inches. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons armor and skill to see who would win a death battle. Spongebob Wiz: Spongebob Squarepants, the greatest fry cook in Bikini Bottom. Boomstick: Wait he's a sponge that's super absorbent and lives in bikini bottom, so he's a tampon... Wiz: ... Boomstick: Ignoring that Spongebob along with being a fry cook can use his spatula pretty much as a sword, he even used it to defeat a pirate who had a sword. Wiz: He can also absorb punches and is pretty much invincible, he one time survived an explosion from a pie and an explosion while trying to clean a plate. Boomstick: That sounds really lame. Wiz: Anyway he also can use bubbles unrealistically by using them as bombs or as transportation. Boomstick: Along with that he knows karate and is a blacker belt in it, and can extend his limbs. Wiz: And he has toon force to regenerate or do really weird things. Boomstick: And he can turn into a superhero which enhances his bubble powers. Speaking of his bubble power he blew one that was able to carry the entire city of Bikini Bottom! It also makes him much stronger because before he could barely pick up a weight with stuffed animals on the sides. Wiz: Then he has his magic page that is able to change reality but to make it fair we'll just have him use it for turning into the superhero. Boomstick: And one time he was able to turn into a wizard playing the guitar for some reason. Wiz: In that same movie he walked many miles to get a crown for King Neptune. Boomstick: His downsides are he is childish and gullible, and he isn't that strong if it's a fist fight but he is good at karate. Wiz: Spongebob is a surprisingly good fighter who is a force to be reckoned with. Star Wiz: Star Butterfly a princess from the dimension mewni became 14 and could finally get a wand, also at a young age learned how to fight monsters and enemies. Boomstick: HA what kind of name is mewni? besides that star butterfly does know her stuff and knows how to pwn all enemies with her amazing wand! Wiz: the only downside to her wand is that she often has trouble knowing how to use it. Boomstick: One time she turned the entire mewni kingdom on fire! Wiz: the way she usually fights is by saying a random animal or item. for example one of the main attacks she uses is the cupcake blast. Boomstick: which is exactly how it sounds! Wiz: with her wand anything can happen, she also uses the narwhal blast. Boomstick: NARWHALS NARWHALS SWIMMING IN THE OCEAN CAUSING A COMMOTION- Wiz: please stop, overtime she has learned to control her magic more properly. Boomstick: like the time when she did that twirly thing and defeated ludo! Wiz: Correct, one more thing with the wand is that she can have it transform into an axe. Boomstick: She also knows how to dodge most attacks from enemies. Wiz: that is true, she has great agility to dodge a lot of attacks thrown at her, her only real weakness is that she can be really gullible and isnt the smartest princess in the world, also like we said before, she isnt perfect on how to use her wand. Boomstick: Even though she isnt perfect, she still knows hand to hand combat and how to protect herself when needed, which makes her a tough opponent! Fight (Star will have a water breathing spell on her the whole fight.) Star goes through dimensions and ends up underwater. Star: Woah better put on a water breathing spell. Star casts a spell to breath underwater and walks into a place called the Krusty Krab. Star: Ooh what is this place? Squidward: Hello may I take your order? Star: Haha you got a big nose! Squidward: Yes I do are you going to order today ma'am? Star looks at the menu and sees something that says Krabby Patty. Star: Um I guess I'll have a Krabby Patty whatever that is. Squidward: Spongebob one Krabby Patty! Spongebob: Sure thing Squidward! Spongebob makes the Patty and serves it to Star. Star: Thanks! Star eats half of it but then is full and throws it away. Spongebob: *gasp* HOW COULD YOU THROW AWAY A KRABBY PATTY?! Star: Uh are you ok mister? Spongebob: Nobody throws away a Krabby Patty! Spongebob draws his spatula and gets into a fighting stance. Star: Ok I guess you want to fight! Bring it on sponge thing! FIGHT! Spongebob: You'll stand no chance against my karate! Spongebob puts on his karate gloves and headgear. Spongebob: Safety first. Spongebob runs up and tries to chop at Star but he missed and Star shoots a couple cupcake blasts at him but he dodges them. Then he tries karate again but Star dodges most of the attacks but gets hit once and falls over. She quickly gets back up. Spongebob: Looks like karate isn't working time for drastic measures! Spongebob gets out his spatula and slices at Star but she puts her wand into mace mode and counters. They clash with their weapons and Star manages to hit Spongebob and he gets sliced. Spongebob: Oops! That'll leave a mark! Spongebob puts himself back together and slices at Star with his spatula. Then Star shoots another blast and knocks the spatula out of his hand. Spongebob gets out his bubble soap and starts blowing bubbles in the shape of bombs and Star gets hit by some of them. Star: What you can use magic too!? Spongebob: I don't know about that but it's pretty cool isn't it? Star: No it's making this harder! Spongebob laughs and blows more bomb bubbles. Star then uses jellybean hallucination mist and Spongebob gets dazed and confused from the spell. This gives Star a chance to attack so she uses the rainbow blast a bunch of times and hits Spongebob with most of them. Spongebob snaps out of it and charges towards her using more bubble attacks. They hit her and she falls over again. She gets back up. Star: Mystic room suck transform! A portal forms and Spongebob and other customers are getting sucked in. Spongebob: Ahhhhhhh! Star: Wow looks like I win! Spongebob rises back out in his wizard goofy goober form (come on you know what I'm talking about.) And starts blasting at Star with his guitar. Star gets hit by one and lays there wounded. Star: What the heck is happening now! Spongebob: Dahahaha you can't defeat me now! Spongebob shoots another blast but Star rolls out of the way and shoots a syrup tsunami shockwave and he gets stuck and can't move. Then she uses the arm spell and turns his guitar into an arm making it useless. Spongebob: My guitar! I need to get out of this mess! Spongebob manages to break free from the syrup and gets out the magic page and turns into invinsibubble. Star: How many forms do you have!! Spongebob ignores and blows a ton of bubbles at Star, and then he shot one and got her stuck inside it. Star: Hey get me out of here! Spongebob picks his spatula back up and transforms out of invincibubble. Then he walks up to Star. Star: No, no I'm sorry! Why is this all over a burger!? Spongebob: Never throw away a Krabby Patty! Eat the whole thing or don't eat one at all! Spongebob jabs the spatula through the bubble and through Stars chest causing her to bleed out and then Spongebob chops off her head for good measure. KO! Spongebob: Whew glad that's over! Hopefully that portal doesn't suck anybody else in. Customers stand back! Mr. Krabs comes out of his office and sees the destruction of his restaurant. Mr. Krabs: What the- Who is responsible for this!!!?? Spongebob points at Stars dead body. Mr. Krabs: Barnacles! Did you do that Spongebob!? Spongebob: Uhhh she threw away a Krabby Patty! Mr. Krabs: Still you're gonna clean all this up! Spongebob: Ok... Mr. Krabs: Good job lad. Result Boomstick: Wow I didn't know Spongebob was capable of doing that! Wiz: Yes Star's spells may have been able to damage Spongebob and she had more of an arsenal to work with, but it really wasn't enough to go through Spongebob's toon force. Boomstick: Hell, he was able to tank enormous explosions at point blank range AND he one time split himself just so he could do the dishes and make Krabby Patties. So the reason he survived Stars mace was because he could just put himself back together easy. Wiz: Also, Spongebob like said before has more durability, and strength. And pretty much Spongebob wins in most categories. Durability: Spongebob Arsenal (overall): Even Strength: Spongebob (as invincibubble) Speed: Spongebob in most cases Experience: Star (she's been fighting since she was three) Endurance: Spongebob Intelligence: Even Boomstick: Also once Spongebob went into his goofy goober form and invincibubble form Star pretty much stood no chance because Invincibubble is pretty much superhuman and has really strong bubbles, they were able to hold cannonballs! Wiz: And even without Invincibubbles bubbles Spongebob was able to blow a bubble that could hold an entire city! Star had no chance of getting out of that. And another reason was because she had human durability not even close to Invincibubbles durability. Boomstick: Looks like Spongebob won fair and SQUARE. Wiz: The winner is Spongebob Squarepants. ECA8E672-187B-41E8-8840-0FCE52BCB171.jpeg Was this fight accurate? Yes No (tell me why) I don't know Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:'TV Shows' themed Death Battles Category:'Rivalry' themed Death Battles Category:'Protagonist' themed Death Battle Category:'Eponymous Characters' themed Death Battles Category:'Comedy' themed Death Battles Category:Adopted What-If? Death Battles Category:TJman461 Category:'Nickelodeon vs Disney' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:Human vs Creature themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:Modern VS Classic Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2017